Samuel Reza
Samuel Reza is a witch and a major recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. He is the husband of Laura Reza, and father of Lydia Reza. Like his wife, he is a member of the Hathaway Coven. When he was younger, he was noted to be a vampire hunter, since he shared a hatred of them with his brother-in-law, Jeff Moone. After he married Laura Pearson, he later became an enforcer in the Hathaway Coven with her. However, currently he has stopped practicing magic with his wife, and raised his daughter away from the supernatural till she comes of age. Samuel is a member of the Reza Family and a relative of the Pearson Family through his wife and daughter. History Samuel Reza was born on June 17, 1973 on the island Menorca in Spain. He is the son and only child of Raphael and Mary Reza. At the age of 14, he moved with his family to California. He later met Andrew Pierce, when he was 19. When he noticed a group of vampires killing innocents left and right, he took it upon himself to kill them, and he was noted to be quite ruthless in doing so. Andrew however, only hated those who hurt people. In 1993, Andrew married Aria Pierce, he was his best man. Aria's best friend, Laura, was her maid of honor, and the two became close after the wedding. They both shared the ability of witchcraft. He later joined her coven, and became an enforcer, and continued to hunt vampires, this time with his new found friend Jeff Moone. Both Laura and Samuel wanted to pursue careers, not just dedicate their lives to their coven. Samuel began going to law school, Laura went into designing. In 1994, Laura discovered she was with child, the two later decided to get married in December of that year. Their only child, Lydia, was born on March 18, 1995. The Hathaway Chronicles Personality Abilities Samuel has all of the abilities of a witch. As an enforcer of the Hathaway Coven, an elite group, he is an expert in the usage of magic. However, he is currently non-practicing. * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. This ability can also be able to snap peoples necks with a flick of the wrist, or even with the mind. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * 'Pain Infliction '- The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- The ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. For this ability to be enacted, the person must make contact with said person. * '''Truth Sensing - the ability to make anyone tell the truth, by directly talking to them, mostly strongest through direct eye contact. It almost works like compulsion, but can only force the truth out of someone, not alter memories or full control over said person. Category:June Birthday Category:Witch Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Recurring Character